Angel
by niki92286
Summary: Yami did the unspeakable and Yugi is in agony.The pair in in termoil;will they reunite or will their love forever end?Only time will tell


*Angel*  
  
Five long months Yami's not been here. I miss him so much  
  
*****************************************  
  
It's been five months  
  
Since you went away  
  
Left without a word,  
  
Nothing to say (nothing to say)  
  
*****************************************  
  
I trust him with my heart and soul .I gave him both but  
  
I guess it wasn't enough  
  
*****************************************  
  
When I was the one,  
  
Who gave you my heart and soul?  
  
But it wasn't good enough for you  
  
No.....  
  
So I asked God  
  
-Chorus:-  
  
God send me an Angel  
  
From the Heavens above  
  
Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart,  
  
From being in love,  
  
'Cause all I dooo...is cry (is cry)  
  
God send me an Angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes.  
  
**************************************  
  
I still love him ... but can we ever get to where we were before...before he...a tear feel down his face. He wiped it away and went to his room.  
  
/I need to think/  
  
***************************************  
  
And I know I might sound crazy,  
  
But after all that I still loved you.  
  
You wanna come back in my life,  
  
But now there's something I have to do.  
  
*************************************  
  
~Ring, Ring~  
  
Yugi goes and answers the ringing phone.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Yugi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you...  
  
*************************************** I have to tell the one that I once adored,  
  
That they can't have my love any more,  
  
**********************************  
  
Yami can't keep doing this! I can't take your lies  
  
Anymore...I think it's over between us...  
  
**************************************  
  
My heart cant take no more lies,  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
Soooo...God  
  
Repeat chorus:  
  
God send me an Angel  
  
From the Heavens above  
  
Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart,  
  
From being in love,  
  
'Cause all I dooo...is cry (is cry)  
  
God send me an Angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes.  
  
******************************  
  
Now you had me on my knees  
  
Begging God please  
  
to send you back to me  
  
****************************************  
  
"Why does he always do this", Yugi said with tears in his eyes," I can't believe what I'm about to do."  
  
He held the phone to his ear and dialed Yami's number  
  
****************************************  
  
I couldn't eat  
  
I couldn't sleep  
  
You even made me feel like I could not breathe  
  
***************************************  
  
Yugi walked over to yami's house and arrived with a Feeling of uncertainty.  
  
*Knock*Knock*  
  
"Yami, It's me...Yugi."The door opened and Yami stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I knew it was you." He said softly  
  
"One more night..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can have one more night...together, if you want."  
  
Yami moved in closer to Yugi and took hold of him.  
  
"Ok, it starts now."  
  
Yami claimed Yugi's lips and brought him into the house and to his room. All their feelings came out in those few hours. After everything, Yami fell asleep holding Yugi in his arms. Little did he know that Yugi was hurting much more than he was. Tears ran down the small ones face.  
  
/I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have come over. It's just going to hurt more now when I go. /  
  
He tried to sleep but he just couldn't.  
  
*******************************************  
  
One night all I wanted to do  
  
Was feel your touch  
  
and to give you all of my love  
  
God!  
  
repeat chorus:  
  
God send me an Angel  
  
from the Heavens above  
  
Send me an Angel to heal my broken heart,  
  
From being in love,  
  
'Cause all I dooo...is cry (is cry)  
  
God send me an Angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes.  
  
Ohhhh God!  
  
Send me an Angel (send me an angel)  
  
An Angel!  
  
Wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
God send me an Angel from the Heavens above  
  
Send me an Angel(to heal my broken heart)  
  
God send me an Angel  
  
From being in love  
  
Send me (an Angel)  
  
Ohh God!  
  
Send me an Angel  
  
Send me (an Angel)  
  
(An Angel)  
  
***************************************  
  
The two lay together but both were unaware of the others feelings.  
  
//I don't want to lose him again. I was stupid for ever going out with...That woman. I really hurt Yugi and I made him cry, like he's doing now. //  
  
He pulled Yugi closer to comfort him.  
  
/Yami, Why did you ever do this to me! This pain is so intense. It's as if I've been stabbed...in the heart. This is going to be hard when I leave. I love you Yami but after what you did ...what you did hurt me. How can I ever forgive you? /  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Niki:Is there another Song fic to go with this one? You'll find out soon enough. 


End file.
